


Insanity Is The Best Desert {Insane!Pyscho!Eren x Levi}

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Blood and Torture, Eren is 2Kawaii4u, F/F, F/M, Gen, German Eren Yeager, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I had to do this a second time, Jean Is A Horse, Levi can't cook for shit, M/M, Marco is still alive, Murder, On haitus forvever, Read the second chapter, So many otps, Sweet frekled jesus, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, super important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi is walking to his part-time job at a café he stubbles across a dark alleyway where he saw a figure, with a stained knife, covered in an unreasonable amount of blood and a dead corpse. But what disturbs him the most is the killer's mismatched eyes which seem just like a sweet barista's at Café Sole. ((On haitus forever, please read the second chapter for more info. Thank you))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Prolouge]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Little Titan Café](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032582) by [pocketsizedtitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizedtitan/pseuds/pocketsizedtitan). 



> Disclaimer: This Fan fiction contains blood, gore, mentions of torture, kidnappings, major character deaths ect ect. If you're weak-hearted or disturbed buy these type of things then please click to another Fan fiction now. If you're a badass or not really affected by these type of things then read on. This is a work of fiction and is not supposed to be taken seriously. Any characters which represent real people and events are truly coincidence. Thank you. You have been advised.

_ ~Welcome to Café Sole!~  _

__

Soft steps echoed in the empty class room as a teacher collected his workings off his desk.

“Mrs. Aki?” said a timid voice. The teacher looked at the boy who entered the classroom.

“Oh what’s the problem?” replied the teacher.

“C-can I show you something?”

“Sure go on ahead,”

“It’s out in the alley way…”

The teacher raised his eyebrow. “The alley way?”

“Yes,”

“Why the alleyway?”

“I-I saw a wounded animal and since you worked as a vet, I thought you could tend to it..”

She looked at the boy standing near the door- who was fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Sure,” said Mrs. Aki, smiling gently. “Lead the way,”. The boy’s eyes lit up and a smile adorned his face.

“Thank you madam!”

“No, problem,” As they walked out into the damp alleyway the teacher looked around in confusion. “Where’s the animal E-,” Her voice cut off, replaced by gurgling. She opened her eyes-wide with fear. “ **Gahh! *Gurgle* E-*Gurgle* *Gasp* *Gurgle*** ”. The boy’s smile only grew turning into a full on Cheshire grin as the teacher’s eyes rolled into her head. Her breath stopped and she fell on the ground. The boy pulled the sharp knife from the teacher’s throat and crouched down to the ground beside the body. He frowned and nudged the teacher.

“Oh dear. Oh dear. Seems like you died. What ever shall I do? Oh I know. Slowly roast your corpse and feed it to my dog, I’m sure he’ll enjoy munching you,” his grin returned.

**_ ~~~ _ **

**_ Ten minutes earlier _ **

**_ ~~~ _ **

**__ **

Levi plugged in his headphones and started packing his bag up. Since he had to organise all of his notes again because of Hanji-who desperately wanted to copy them since she was day dreaming in class she had forgotten to take notes. He turned his iPod on and left the classroom enjoying the melody which soothe him from the harsh autumn winds which hit him like a brick whilst exiting the school.

_I_ _f you have the time to share the road with me_

_If you can imagin’ we could both be free,_

_What I long to do is give my heart to you_

_So that you can always hold it close to you_

 

He remembered the conversation he had yesterday afternoon with a certain barista which made his heart skip a beat (although he’ll never admit to that feeling). He closed his eyes reminisced for a bit.

_‘Ah. River flows in you. I like the tune of it, it’s….nice’ said a voice._

_‘Really?’ questioned Levi as he wiped the glasses clean._

_‘Ya, it reminds me of my mother,” answered the voice. Levi furrowed his eyebrows at that statement._

_‘Your mother?’_

_‘Ya..She…passed away….a few months ago….She used to sing me that song all the time...” Levi stopped wiping the current cup he was busying himself with. It took all his might not to go up behind the tall man, who captured his heart, and hug him._

_‘I’m sorry to hear that…’_

_‘It’s no problem,” stated the voice and waved Levi off._

 

 

His train of thought was cancelled when he got a message. Whipping out the olive-cased phone, he quickly saw the text, it was from god awful ‘Shitty Glasses’ as he named her. Levi grunted and pocketed his phone away. It was then he realized that to the left of him a dark alleyway resided. A strange smell lingered there that made his gut wrench. As he looked from afar he swore he saw a flash two pairs of mismatched eyes. Levi then started to power walk his way to his job, nope-ing out of the situation.

 

Once he reached a building with the sign ‘Café Sole’ on the wall he walked in, went to the workers changing room and dressed in his work outfit consisting of a plain button up shirt with a sleeveless black tweed jacket, simple black pants, shoes and socks combined with a bowtie to finish the look. As he corrected the bowtie a thousand questions sored through his mind but the most important one was; _‘Where have I seen those mismatched eyes before?’._ Then something clicked in his brain.

“No, it can’t be,” muttered Levi. “It just can’t,” it was then and there he sprinted to counter hoping his suspicions were wrong.


	2. A/N IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ. SUPER INPORTANT.

To everyone who has read the prologue and are waiting for the next chapter...I'm sorry. I will unfortunately not be updating this...forever. I've thought this through and decided that I'm abandoning this story..BUT not the project!! ^^ I hated how I layered this out so I decided to change the planning and am now writing a new story based off of this! Title will be  
'Insanity Is The Best Dessert [Levi x Eren (Ereri)]' to give off not too many spoilers for new readers. Sorry to those who wanted to know what happened next (I know the feeling), but looking at it now, I seriously needed better writing/planning/plotting skills. I REPEAT I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS PROJECT, JUST THE STORY LAYOUT. So look forward to the new story!  
CFC out!~  
Tumblr: welcome-to-the-blog-of-no-fucks (Crazy-Fandom-Cookie)  
Deviant art: Flowerose223 (Will be changing soon)  
Wysp: AriesBandit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S I will not be handing the current story over to anyone else. Thank you.  
> P.S.S Wtf happened to the notes???  
> P.S.S.S Also, not deleting this current story, it shall be archived.

**Author's Note:**

> ............It's 3:08 in the morning.....and I just had to type all of these up all over again......I'm officially pissed *sigh*.........Well me playing league till 6 in the morning has definitely improved my 'staying up late skills'. I hopped you enjoyed this prologue.  
>  My tumbler is Crazy-Fandom-Cookie  
> My Deviant Art is FLowerose223  
> You're free to leave suggestions on what you would like to see happen or any friendly advice/criticism. You can also request one-shots or stories for your fav fandom.  
> ~~CFC out desu~~


End file.
